1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an optical device and method of manufacture thereof and to an electronic instrument that incorporates the optical device.
2. Description of Related Art
An optical device having an optical element, such as a solid state imaging element, is known. In the packaging of a conventional optical device, the optical element is contained within a container, and a hermetic seal or the like is applied, so that the optical element is not exposed to moisture. In this way, a conventional optical device is provided with an expensive container to which a hermetic seal or the like is applied, and therefore tends to have a high cost.